


disappeared with the high tide

by earlgrey_milktea



Series: milktea's saso2017 fills [25]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M, Ocean, Pre-Break Up, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: daiki stands alone by the waters.it's cold.





	disappeared with the high tide

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22341.html?thread=12771653#cmt12771653)
> 
>  _the playlist:_  
>  大海 the sea - tom chang  
> 候鳥 migratory birds - s.h.e.  
> lydia - f.i.r.
> 
> title from track 2

It’s cold by the water.

Daiki shoves his hands in his pockets and hunches his shoulders. The wind is relentless, cutting through his bangs sticking out from under his hood and through the collar of his jacket, even though he’s zipped it up fully. Figures. Mother Nature doesn’t give a shit about a fuckup like him. 

Something vibrates in his pocket. Probably Kise texting him, wondering where he was, why he wasn’t back yet, didn’t they agree to go out for dinner tonight? It’d be so easy to just shoot him a text. So easy to just type in those simple words, quick and painless. But Daiki is tired of taking the easy way out.

Kise deserves better.

He always has.

The waves are coming in now, high tide and surging towards him restlessly. On the other side, he can imagine skyscrapers and a different city lines, foreign to him but will soon be familiar to Kise. They’d managed to escape to this little seaside town for a little while, before real life calls them back, yet Daiki can feel the time—and Kise, no matter how brightly he smiles at Daiki still—slipping away through his fingers.

Two weeks from now, Kise will be on the other side of the world. Two weeks from now, their apartment will be half as empty. Two weeks from now, Daiki will eat dinner alone and keep the television off. Two weeks from now, he’ll be just like these waters, drifting aimlessly and neither here nor there, because Kise is his whole ocean, and without him, Daiki is like an endless desert.

The wind comes back, harsher this time. Daiki ducks his head. His hood is blown back, and he closes his eyes. He’s just delaying the inevitable right now. Stalling for time. Always stalling for time that isn’t his to have. It’s been like this since they were stupid kids, pushing and pulling at each other like they have nothing to worry about but that moment. Kuroko is always telling him that Daiki needs to spare some time thinking about where he wanted this idiot love story to go. 

Daiki could stand to listen to Kuroko more.

And now, this stupid romance is headed straight into these freezing waters. Daiki watches the tide wash over his footprints. It fades cleanly, not a trace left behind. He laughs. The sound is snatched away by the wind. Maybe he should follow that example. If he let this go, if he let Kise go, all they’ve been through and all they are can be washed away by the ocean.

Daiki shivers, staring out across the waters one last time. He doesn’t think about Kise’s warm gaze, Kise’s sunny grin, Kise’s familiar voice and touch and everything. He breathes in, ocean breeze turning his lungs to ice.

He turns, and starts walking back to tell his home goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> @puddingcatbae on tumblr/twitter


End file.
